laws of misconception
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: All these odd things have been happening lately to naruto, whats to happen next? And whats with these random characters coming in as well? (naruhina)
1. the leaf festival

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

Lawsof misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 1: the leaf festival

**GET UP YOU BAKA OF A CONTAINER!!!!** Naruto suddenly got up only to run into a blunt kunai head he left when fiddling with it. He hadn't remembered he put it there because he was too sleepy.

"HEY YOU GREAT FURBALL!!! YOU JUST LUCKY I HEAL FAST!!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

**In case you haven't noticed, ITS 3:00!!! You're late for your meeting!!! **

"Crap… if I don't get there on time I'm gonna get pounded by Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto cries... He rushes to the bridge as he doesn't even notice Hinata as he runs!

_I'm never going to get naruto-kuns attention, I'm just not as pretty as the others like Sakura and Ino…maybe I should give up…No!!! I must keep trying, it is my nindo!_

"hello Ino, may I buy some flowers?" Hinata asked

"hohohohoho, who's the lucky one hinata?" Ino said with eagerness. "Ino stop messing in other peoples businesses…so troublesome…" Shikamaru whispered his last words hoping she didn't hear him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?" Ino getting mad right now. "Errrrr… nothing, I didn't say anything. Just suggesting who Hinatas lucky one was" Shikamaru sweated "where is she though?" Thinking to himself all throughout –how troublesome…--

Back To the Bridge

"Oh no…I'm gonna be late…wait a minute, why should I care anyways? I mean Kakashi is never early anyways, well at least Sakura-chans there!" naruto words coming out as a blur running.

"Halt there young man, for I am the savior of all, Tuxedo mask!!!!" said Tuxedo mask.

"Yes, let us help you or we will punish you" said the sailor scouts.

"NANI!!!!!" Naruto's mouth dropping so low it hit his head again. _What is this world coming to kami-san?!? "_Why are you here anyways?"

"We are to help you get on time to meet saku---"said the sailor scouts & Tuxedo mask before getting interrupted.

"I am the one who has no enemies in the north, south, east, or west, my voice can silence a baby crying, (_popular with the ladies too)_ For I am the one and only….JIRAIYA!!!!" Jiraiya doing his own little pose. (Close to Maito Guys poses) "What have you done to these poor ladies Naruto?? Haven't I taught you any manners?"

**HeHe, you know he's right you know kit! **

_WHAT!!! Not you too!!! _"Ero-sennin, what are you doing here!!!"

"You know this youn—"suddenly gets hits off by some mystery person.

"Jiraiya, I told you to stop peeping on women!!!!" Tsunade yelled. "Ahh yes, and naruto, how could you just pass by hinata like she wasn't there at all?!? She now feels like you might never love her like she loves you!!"

_Hinata likes me? How could anyone like a person with the great furrball _**–I heard that!!!—**_oh shut up kyuubi, now from what I was thinking. Does she really like me? I mean even though she's kind of shy, she has a nice attitude with a body to follow—ARRRG!!! Curse you ero-sennin for giving me these thoughts!!! _

"Oh… ummm ok…" Naruto said blushing a little." Then again, why are you here right now instead of being in the hokage tower??"

"Ummm…checking up on you??" Tsunade beading sweat drops…

"Hey!!! Treat me to ramen then while you're at it!!! RAMEN!!!!!" naruto said.

"I'll be right back with you, I don't have any money from gambling." Tsunade putting up a truthful excuse.

"You lost all your money gambling?? Ahahhahaha no wonder they call you the legendary sucker!!!" Naruto said gaining a couple lumber on his head. "Owe!!! You didn't have to do that you know!!!!"

"you haven't forgotten about us have you? Naruto is it? Come over here for a minute now!!!" tuxedo mask demanded

"What do you want to talk about!!!? Your wasting my training time!!!" naruto yelled at him.

"I'm giving you help on your girl troubles man, go to that girl you like and tell her that you like her and make up!!" said tuxedo mask.

"…" Naruto putting on a faint blush.

"Hey Darien!! Let's go already or were leaving you.WOAH!!!!" Sailor moon tripping on her feet."Waaaah that hurt!!"

"my your such a klutz, surprising you become my wife in the future…" said tuxedo mask" and never mention my name in front of other, it's a secret identity remember? And farewell young ninjas!! Another time, another day!!!"

poof everyone had left right after and tsunade had went back to the hokage tower only to fall asleep again. Jiraiya went back to peeping on those "hopeless" girls

(cough cough). And Naruto being prolonged missed his meeting and didn't get to do his D rank mission. He still needed to get someone to go to the leaf festival with him too!

Authors notes- Sooooo how was that for a first time?Well, it's not that long though. I'm planning on adding many other animes at random to each chapter as it progresses. The storyline is going to be someone the same but in lots of cases not really.


	2. the training begins!

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

Story of misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 2: The Training Begins!!!

Naruto is running around all over Konoha to find hinata to apologize. Hinata in fact though just thought of it as motivation to train in order to catch his attention so she had went to training ground 24.

She had been going over every step in her gentle fist in order to become stronger. _I must become stronger for Naruto-kun, if he would never give on me then I won't give up on myself either!!! _

She had been continuously bashing a tree until her hands were bleeding from the tips saying she had not put any chakra there in order to strengthen her strikes with each and every hit in real combat.

Little that she really did know that there was a strange watching her ever so closely as she was training against the tree amazed that these ninjas would push themselves so much as to even fend of pain as they trained. It had reminded the stranger ever so much as of herself so she had dropped by to give hinata a visit.

"hello little girl, I see you are working very hard on that tree to improve your bloodline, but to really improve the gentle fist is more about subtle movements and speed since usually gentle fists are not done very fast." The old lady replied (can you guess?)

"oh hello. Ano, may I ask what is your name?" _eep, I hope shes not here to hurt me... I'm worried about what she might do to me. No! I must be strong for naruto-kun! But then she had also appeared without myself noticing even with my byakugan on._

"My name is genkai, and I came here for a vacation. I guess I'm not going to find one here, but I guess in the meantime I could help you on your techniques. Come here, this unique technique I will use hasn't been used often. The only person I used this on was my bastard of a pupil."

"Thank you Genkai, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the main branch." _Wow she seems to be as powerful as Tsunade!!! And to say she is helping me as well._

"this will only hurt for a bit hinata, SPIRIT SHACKLES!!!" Genkai yelled.

Suddenly Hinatas fingers had been forcefully separated, it was exetremely hard for hinata to move them back to the positions, but she had felt this would be an important thing for her to have learned.

As she had approached the tree she had feel forward and her face had hit the ground, apparently confused of to why it had happened.

"remember how I said you should improve on your agility, well I also attached it onto your legs to help. Ah yes, only remove them when you are very desperate and on the brink of dying for you probably would never be able to form these shackles again unless you meet me."

"Ano, thank you Genkai, but how would you remove these?"

"To remove these all you have to do is think of them coming off and release your chakra and they should slip right off. I should off be going now before my bastard apprentice gets into more trouble."

Genkai leaves as for Hinata to train more but with more difficulty and she is right now just trying to sustain a walking position. What Genkai also forgot to say is that the shackles improve in strength every single time when the person is about to adapt to it.

Naruto meanwhile was searching for Hinata but just decided to go eat ramen because his stomach had started to growl. So he rushed all the way to ichikaru because of course it was the best to eat!!

"HEY!!! Ojou-san!!(is that old man?) Get me a large bowl of miso ramen!!!"

"Sure, just keep quiet a moment, your scaring all my customers with that load voice of yours even though you probably eat 2 times the about of every single one of them combines. But you still haven't beaten the 4th hokages record yet, good luck on that one. He ate a total of 57 ramen bowls strait."

"WOW!!! He must have been awesome to eat that much!! Thanks ojou-san!!"

Naruto instantly ran all the way to train in training ground 23. Even though he had the rasengan made, he has yet still to master it. He could not make it with one hand yet, so he was struggling to make one.

"Damn…its slipping!!! Must hold on!!!"

As naruto was holding on, he started to pour most of his chakra into the ball, as he tried to maintain it, he lost control and for a few seconds. The rasengan which he had dropped surprisingly was floating due to the pressure of the circling wind. It then as if on cue had flew right past him and hit the tree behind him destroying him.

"SUGOI!!! That was awesome!!! Hmmm…if I had added more chakra, the longer the rasengan would have been sustained. Once it couldn't take anymore, it would spring loose and attack wherever the side the chakra was weakest at the time."

**Wow finally, the kid learned about his hidden feature!!**

"NOT FUNNY!!! I USE MY BRAIN!!! Just not that much." Naruto talked back.

**Great now that you have invented some super cool thing to do with it, how will you use it to help yourself in the tide of a battle?**

"Now that you think of it, how would I? I mean it could sustain time on the ground before hitting something but what else can it do??"

**Your as dense as everyone says you are!!! Since it is timed on the ground, Your can use it to time it as a trap to be sprung, wow ever think of it?**

"now that you think of it, I didn't! thanks kyuubi!!"

**No problem kit now go back to your training and give me 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 10 laps around Konoha for me having to give you the answer!**

"WHAT!!!! TT that is such a cruel thing to do you know that?"

**Yes I do and I enjoy it and go now, and here, I'm going to weight your skin from now on hahahaha. Since I am part of you I can change the weights of each part of your body. I shall make them gradually grow by 50 lbs every spot when you get used to them. For now I shall but 20 lbs on every part of your body, if your determined and strong enough willed, you should be able to withstand and become truly strong. **So naruto had ran and ran everyday, and at the same while hinata had been training as well not to far away being on 1 training ground away. They both were destined to be great, but as they were training they had not noticed they were being watched in the meantime…

Authors notes- I guess that was the next chapter!!! Well If your wondering I don't really know who I'm going to put as the people in the meantime, if I get no reviews I guess ill just have to go with the flow I guess.

Here are the lists of people they could meet

a)Ranma ½ ppl

b)trigun ppl

c)yyh ppl besides genkai

d) some other anime, also tell a description of the characters in there incase I had never seen it! Never hurts to be too careful


	3. sent to another mind

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

Story of misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 3: Sent to another mind

Naruto and Hinata were training as hard as they could so they could finally gain acknowledgment, but without their concern they were being watched. They had not noticed for they were in a totally different level then them and the chances are they would not stand a chance even if they were to figure it out who it was.

Naruto was training hard and sweating beads while he worked through his whole day trying to finish his whole entire routine the great furrball had given him. To him, it was just another day of pure hell and training, but also in another way a path paved onto the road of hokages (little to the fact he doesn't know he's the son of the 4th).

"THERE!!!" Naruto threw a kunai into the trees. _Damn! I was almost certain that there was something there, now that you mention there is that little melody of hits in the forest. Who know, maybe the forest grew strings and played the harp, but it sounds like it's coming from the next training ground. I guess I could take a peek anyway._

Naruto saw Hinata training vigorously training and decided to stay still for a little while before moving in to talk. Suddenly a shot black man came in from the shadows and was going to confront her.

"hello, my name is Hiei, I was send by Koenma to ensure your training goes as smoothy as possible. Why he sent me is something don't know so get to work."

"Hello Hiei-san, thank you for your sense of compassion, but I won't need that much"

"Ok, I'm leaving to train on my own, and I'm a demon too." That's what shocked naruto the most when he was off on his way. He was planning on talking to Hiei before he left so he could find out just how these demons worked.

"MATTE!!! Can I ask you a few question first before you leave?" Naruto asked.

"Na-na-naruto-kun… h-hello." Hinta stumbling on her words as she blushed furiously. _I must be strong for naruto! I must tell him how I feel about him now!!! Yes, I can do it…some other day. Yes I shall tell him some other day, I can do it!_

"Oh, hey hinata!!! You don't look ok, you might be coming up with a fever. Your red all over, you should really get help!!" naruto said.

_He'd really concerned about!! Maybe I have a chance against him liking sakura!!! _Hinata thought. "I-I'm ok. R-re-really!"

"Well if you say so Hinata, your strong you know that? Just not enough confidence, try to speak your words a little clearer ok? And I have a question for you Hiei…Hiei??"

Suddenly even though Hiei had left there was still another to have entered currently, for some strange reason though he had a very fresh and nice scent to him with a tad bit of a foxes.

"Hello, Naruto. I would believe your question would better suit me then talking to him, he is like talking to a stone statue and would kill at a split second without knowing who that peron is first of all. You can call me tuxedo mask!!" said the mystery person.

"WHAT!!! You can't be him!!! He looked waaaaaay to stupid to you plus you smell good." Yelled naruto.

"Ah, I see that you have met him so I can't use him name anymore, darn! Well my name Is Youko Kurama. I am a fox demon, from what I can sense, you are the container for the nine-tails demon am I correct? May I please talk to him?" Kurama asked

"Really, you're a fox demon?? Then what does that make Hiei? Anyways, even if I could let you talk to the giant fuzzball in my stomach, he's been acting quiet ever since meeting Hiei!!"

"Oh, is that so, let me at least talk to him, I'll do all the necessary things, you just have to open your mind"

"Ano… What about me? And who is this nine-tails demon, wasn't it killed by the fourth hokage?" Hinata asked.

"I never wanted anybody to find out but you have to promise me you won't hate me after you learn about what you are about to hear ok?" naruto demanded weakly.

"I-I promise…" Hinata still not sure what she had gotten into had started to listen to Naruto's great sad story from all his angry gazes from every villager, to his first day of acknowledgement from Iruka-sensei.

"So are you mad at me…?" Naruto acting unsure as what might happen to Hinata's response but got it as quickly as he wanted it as he felt tackled to the ground by a hug.

"How could I be mad at you, you are basically the same as me! I'm just never good enough for my family and they start hitting me and that such…I'm sorry, my life must really sound like a melodrama after adding it to yours…" Hinata started to sniff a little.

Naruto comforted her when she had been brave enough to tell her hardships and they slowly began to enjoy each other company a little more.

"Ok, now that all of us know about the Kyuubi, may I speak to him for old time sakes??" Kurama asked politely.

"gomen gomen!! Ok lets get on the road!!" Naruto said eagerly with his new companions. _I wonder how the furballs gonna act when he gets the load of what's visiting him!!_

Kurama now started to gather energy into his mind and formed a link between all of them as they entered the Kyuubi's mind.

Authors notes- Great they already started to enter the mighty naruto's mind, but how would they enter it, he's soooooo dense if you know.

Naruto- I'M NOT DENSE!!! Just can't get things that fast you know?

Kyuubi- Heh being the container of you has its advantages being how stupid you are, good entertainment

Goldcase- so until next time on the next chapter!!!!!!!! Hmmmm…which anime should appear in the next chapter ne? review and give a anime name, ill find out about it if I don't know and make the next chapter about it by majority vote unless no one gives any reviews again or I make chapters really fast and short!


	4. getting foxed out

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

Note- Hey, I finally got some reviews!!! YAY!!! Even though one was a flame to tell me to totally annihilate this fanfic, but still I go on at least until I reach 10,000 words!!! Quote- "as one starts as a small flame it continues to grow to a bonfire" Ah yes and I really do listen to reviews and I try to follow it. Merry Christmas, well at this time it is yet I don't know when you will be reading it but Merry Christmas anyways!! And a happy new year too.

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

Story of misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 4: getting foxed out

They were entering the mind of narutos as they were going to talk to kyuubi. Kurama seemed to know him so he somehow convinced them that it was ok to do it and so now they are falling down this pit as they await to see the kyuubi.

After a while they finally landed with a load thump, where many villages were there and even stranger that there was that odd demon scent everywhere around the place.

"Kurama and hinata, I don't think were in konoha anymore…And I don't think Kyuubi lives in a place where there are flowers." Naruto stated bluntly even though it was plain obvious that they weren't in naruto's mind currently. _Hmmmm…I always thought my mind would have been more darker with sewers, I mean that's what it looked like last time!!!_

**Your right kit, it ain't your mind! How long did it take for you to figure that one out? Maybe a hour considering how "conservative" you are for using your brain?**

_So if were not in my mind, then where in the carnations are we??? Im getting really impatient here!!!_

**Now that you think of it, we are in a village where there are carnations, isn't that a sight. Now if only you'd relax and be eaten up by the birds.**

_You'd like that wouldn't you, but if I die then you would die too so shut up and be a good little foxy._

While Naruto and kyuubi were talking a giant huge fox with nine-tails walked up to them and roared. It was pretty pissed off for some reason and started talking.

**Hello little one, I'm surprised you would come to see me, saying that I could just rip your heads off your body in a swipe. (**I'm using kyuubi's voice cause he's supposed to be.)

Hinata was getting a little frightened at the sight of the massive beast and started to hold onto naruto as if her life had depended on it. The Nine-tails was loose and there were no bars to have it held back. Kurama in the other hand just stood still with an awkward face on him with a question mark on top of his head.

A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was not the nine-tails voice but it sounded at least demonic enough to be a half-demon.

"Shippo, what the hell are you doing, trying to be some stupid fox or something? Get out of that form before I gotta kick your ass for you to get out of it."

"**Fine…POOF** Your no fun Inyuyasha…Just wanted to scare these people a little." Shippo giving a grin.

"That wasn't funny!!! That was just plain stupid, I can even think up a better prank then that!!! I'm gonna be the next hokage so you better watch out!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hokage, what's that?? Ah yes and by the way, I'm kagome, apparently I'm the only human here besides you and that girl. Since we just met, why don't you introduce yourself?" Kagome said

"Hello, I'm Youko Kurama and this is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Apparently we went into your world when I had a failed attempt to meet the fox demon within naruto, the kyuubi." Kurama explained.

"Ano…since were here, could you tell us why you were here in the first place as well? I mean people wouldn't just be standing out in front of the open where there were lots of demons right?" Hinata asked

"Yes your right and I'll explain our situation for this, Inyuyasha and Shippo just go somewhere and play around while I explain the situation to these people." Kagone stated.

"fine fine… Shippo get over here and we'll go "play around"."Inyuyasha understanding fully of what could happen if he didn't follow the rules she had told him.

"thank you inyuyasha!!" Kagome said. "now where were we…"

She had explained why she was there and why inyuyasha had felt like a demon yet also a human in such states. She had told them that they were trying to find a man named Sanjo and he had couple of the shruikin (is that right??) shards with him. After explaining most of it she thanked them and left to find inyuyasha.

"farewell Kagome and I wish you luck in your travels" Kurama said

"Yes, I too bid you farewell kagome!!" Hinata said before asking a question that has been in her mind for quite a while now, "Now that you think about it, where is naruto?"

"hmm…he must have gone off with Inyuyasha when he was told to play around while she was talking to us. Don't worry as long as he is with him he shouldn't be harmed to much."

"I guess you are right, but we should still search for him!! I bet right now he is right now asking inyuyasha to train him, after all his greatest dream is to be acknowledged and what better then being the hokage? The strongest warrior in the village." Hinata stated.

"I see what you mean Hinata, but how would you know all this? Are you his girlfriend or just a stalker?" Kurama giving a laugh while teasing hinata.

"We-were just fr-friends. Yes, just friends." Hinata stuttering unlike she was before and was blushing a very dark crimson.

"Ok, now that we had enough fun lets go find naruto." Kurama said.

"Ummmm, Inyuyasha is it? Can you train me? I gotta be strong to be hokage you know!! Show me some cool moves or something!" Naruto being the Konoha's number one loudmouth.

"Errrr, after we have found th—" Suddenly as they were sitting down in the forest they heard a sound. Inyuyaha had begun to draw his sword. Even though his cover was small and dinky, the sword itself became a huge sword basically 3 times the size.

"Damn, Sanjo's here. Not a good time to show up, not a good time at all. He's a little powerful to fight. Naruto, go get kagome and your little friends to help me out. And while your at it go fetch Shippo as well to help you." Inyuyasha commanded them to carry out.

"Yes, I'll go this instant! Shippo lets go!!!" Naruto said seeing the killer intent leak out of Inyuyasha as he was speaking to him.

They ran as fast as they could to reach Kagome and the others before it was too late seeing how Inyuyasha was acting pretty desperate at the time being. They were lucky they had not traveled very far and was about to reach them.

"Comon guys Inyuyashas in trouble!!!" naruto yelling at kagome before heading back

"Sanjo, you're here, great now I can't wait to kick your ass and that those shards away from you." Inyuyasha said. "and there's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing that you are here every time!"

"Wow, you have gotten a little stronger, but it still does not do the fact that you are still below me in power and besides I can stop you from seeing me." Sanjo then and there kicked a little dirt into his eyes,

"Arg, I can't see anymore, I guess I will have to rely on my other senses." Inyuyasha closing his eyes to sense Sanjo as they are fighting. Suddenly he hears a sound from the back. _NOW!!!_ He laid a combo to the back of him realizing only that he had hit nothing but air.

"Hahahaha, if only you could see yourself now striking nothing foolish brother, I can't believe were related." Sanjo giving a laugh."damn guess your friends came just on time, damn I guess ill just have to prolong our fight to another time, farewell…"

Sanjo had just then leaped into the air and disappeared as the wind blew with the leaves.

"tch…Showoff… Finally you people showed up!!" Inyuyasha yelling at them

"At least we showed up, wasn't hard to hear your battle even if was just some random slices into the air" said Kurama. "now lets go Naruto, we must get back."

"Well there is always that well near the village, I usually take it to get back to my world, maybe it would help you get back to yours" kagome said.

"Ano…I'm glad your ok Naruto-kun…"Hinata said

"Of course I'm ok, nothing can harm the future hokage!!!" naruto stating with so much confidence.

Everyone started laughing after this before they decided to seperate as Naruto and his gang went back.

Authors notes- Sorry I didn't really add much Naru/Hina fluff lol and there will be some better fight scenes better on, but I just did that for fun and randomness ;;. There of course will be some seriousness on some chapters but for now I will lay it off a little and don't think I forgot about genkai's spirit shackles on Hinata. That will come another chapter. Same rule applies, tell me which ever anime should I add and I might add it and if I don't know about it I'll post it up on the next chapter. And ill devote at least 1 chapter to Naruto and Hinata for their sake and I have kurama still there cause he's cool, but he will leave right after this chapter.


	5. xmas special pt 1: the tennis tournament

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

Note- This chapter will have almost nothing to do with the story, I'll be going on with this story on chapter 7. I'm having kinda a writer's block having no clue what to add next so I'm adding these fun little things in the mean time. I don't really know much about excel saga either so you gotta fill me in on it!!! I want to watch it though!

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

laws of misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 5: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: the tournament of tennis!

The gates had finally been unlocked as Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama had gotten out of the little inyuyasha scene where they had met the evil Sanjo (I think he's cool though).

They had leapt into the well in which Kagome had told them would lead to the home back to Konoha. It looked just as if they had never left in the first place as they arrived back to be sitting down and Kurama's hand departing from naruto's forehead.

"ummm…was that all just inside our heads?" Naruto asked. "or was that a real life place where we could go to for some vacation?"

"Ano…I think that it was a real place, right Kurama?" Hinata said just before going to look at Kurama.

To their dismay, instead of kurama was a note being to naruto and hinata. They had quickly opened it to see what was inside and there the message was.

_Dear Naruto and Hinata,_

_It was fun seeing you two! We will meet again after time and I will finally be able to show you about the Kyuubi within you. I believe that Hiei has also left his spot; maybe you should go back to your home and train a little? It was fun!! Laters._

_Love,_

_Kurama _

_P.S: I think you two should get together, you would make such a cute couple!!! Hope to see you two together next time we meet!_

After they had read the letter, Naruto and Hinata were left a little shocked and blushing deeply after hearing the last words he had written. They had decided to ignore it for the time being and left home, but they kept the letter in remembrance of Kurama and what a cool guy he was (in naruto's mind) and how nice he was (in hinata's mind).

"Ummmm… Hinata, why don't I walk you home, it is getting pretty late." Naruto blushing a little as he was suggesting it.

_What should I do what should I do!!! Yes I should accept it!!!_ Hinata was twiddling with her fingers for a moment until she responded,"t-thank y-you n-n-naruto-kun, it would b-be nice."

"ALRIGHT!!! Let go!! You know if you want to we could meet up in the early morning to go eat breakfast ok?" naruto started talking.

"o-ok, that would be nice" Hinata being unsure of what to say.

"I know a great place to eat, its pretty cheap there and they serve the best type of food you could ever eat, RAMEN!!!!" naruto said. "So meet me right at your front entrance at ten ok hinata-chan?" _whoops I didn't mean to leak that out. I hope she's not mad at me for adding chan to her name…_

_Did he just call me Hinata-chan? There's hope for me yet!!! _"Ok, that would be nice; I will meet you at ten at my front entrance?"

_Great!!! she doesn't seem mad at all, maybe I should get to know her better. She does seem nicer then Sakura-chan anyways. _"Yosh! That sounds good, so it looks like were at your house so I guess I should say bye now.

Naruto then says his goodbyes to Hinata and leaves torwards his home. As he was going though he saw Kakashi standing right in front of him as he made an entrance.

"Hello Naruto, you missed our meeting today!!! Do you know what that means now?" Kakashi acting serious for a change currently.

"No, I don't and frankly I don't I would want to find out either." Naruto starting to back away in fear a little.

"That means, you have to enter the tennis tournament!!! You weren't there for the meeting so have no calls on saying if want to or not to go play. Choose your partner and be at the bridge at eleven a.m." Kakashi suddenly putting on one of his little smiles again as he poofs out of the area exactly as he came in.

Naruto gave a great sigh as he was really worried of what Kakashi was going to do to him, but then he just decided that he would just plan to get a partner the next morning at the last minute hoping everything would go just dandy so he went home and got some sleep for the night.

The next morning at 9:50 a.m. Naruto had rushed all the way to Hinata's entrance hoping he wasn't late.

_Kuso!!! I gotta add some chakra to my feet so I can get there before I'm late! I am not going to become a kakasht clone on my very first date!!! Wait, when was this a date, we are just going to eat ramen. Yeah, all were going to do was eat ramen!!! Looks like I made it on time!!!_

"Hi Hinata-chan!!! Ready to go on our da—I mean ready to go eat ramen?" Naruto said blushing a little when he messed up.

_Was he just about to say date? I could see how this is, ..naruto-kun.._"h-hello naruto-kun!!!" Hinata finally fustered up blushing as well thinking about being with naruto alone eating.

They had later arrived at the ichikamaru (or how do you spell that ramen stand?) to eat some ramen.

"Hey!!! Old man, get a large miso ramen for me, hey hinata-chan, what would you want?" naruto asked

"ano…I'll have a small pork ramen." Hinata said.

"Ummm…Hinata-chan? Do you have a partner for the tennis competition? Kakashi tricked into going and I need a partner plus I'm not sure how to play." Naruto said.

_Do it hinata!! So you can be more close to naruto-kun!! _"Ok… I will teach you how to play Naruto-kun and be your partner" Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto saying aloud "by the way, when were done with the competition, do you want to—ummm nevermind. I'll ask when the competition is over."

Naruto and Hinata then started to head out for The bridge at about eleven to meet up with Kakashi and to be explained about the competition.

"Gaaaah, I knew it Kakashi I ALWAYS late!!!!" naruto getting frustrated at that moment."

After 3 hours pass, Kakashi finally arrived at the designated spot.

"gomen gomen! You see, I got lost on the ro—" Kakashi said before getting interrupted by naruto.

"LIAR!!!!" naruto yelled at kakashi.

"ahh so you have yourself a partner naruto. I guess that saves me the trouble from sending you in with Jiraiya. The competition is a week from now in Konoha square. Bye!!" Kakashi said before poofing away. _Darn, if he didn't have one and jiraiya got him as a partner he promised me to give me the newest set of itcha itcha paradise!!!_

So Naruto and Hinata then went out to Hinata's house to practice tennis for the competition to come (Hinata's family has almost everything seeing that they are one of the most respected bloodlines!!).

A week had passed when they were training with a little difficulty with Hinata's voice being a little weak in all since she was training with her crush. And the fact that she was the one teaching him. Naruto was so confident though about this competition that Hinata herself had gotten some confidence that they would do exceptionally well, but little did they know of how hard this tennis competition would really be!!

Authors notes- Well wasn't that a really interesting chapter!! This chapter adds up to the next one that is coming up, with some pretty random showings to come!! Well tell me about the excel saga anime or I can't really host that thing up on chapters to come ;; These two chapters are really just adding up for the prince of tennis isn't it, he hasn't arrived yet but he will next chapter.


	6. xmas special pt 2: the tennis tournament

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

Note- Wow!! I rock at writing don't I? I have basically 1 review per chapter, something to brag about alright! Well I'm kinda starting to think that I might start a new one instead of this one as well since this one isn't doing to well. I might change my mind, but that's only if I can get a couple more reviews ;;.

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

laws of misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 5: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL part two: the tournament of tennis!

The day had finally come where Naruto and Hinata were going into the tennis competition. They had entered the great Konoha square as they were going to enter a game that was the pride of the Konoha tennis team (if they ever had one at least)!!!

They were holding hands as they had first went in onto the hall and went into their room. Their doors opened up only to see a room with nothing in it.

"Naruto-kun, I believe there is a genjustsu placed in here."

"Are you sure Hinata-chan? Why would they go through all the trouble just to do that?

"Well we will find out as soon as we dispel it." Hinata then held up the seal kai and yelled dispel. Suddenly 50 kunais rained upon them.

"Hinata-chan, I think we just ran into a trap." Naruto had just pulled out his kunai to deflect them but was too slow and got hit.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…these are just another genjutsu put up from then the other one." Hinata then put up another kai seal again and said the magic words.

As soon as she did that, their ears were blasted open by the deafening sound which raised their moral. Everyone had been there for them to wish good luck. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and surprisingly Sasuke and Neji where there as well!

"Well naruto, good luck in the game! Show those people why Konoha's the best!" Tsunade said.

"Naruto, hey if you win this, I'll give you a whole set of itcha itcha paradise books! A good deal if you know, it will help improve your relation with Hinata!" Jiraiya saying with a little perverted look on his face only to receive a smack in the face flying into they sky by Tsunade's super human strength.

"Hey naruto, no matter how well you do, I'll treat you to ramen right after with Hinata." Iruka said. Naruto instantly put on a really excited look on his face.

Kurenai had went up to Hinata though and said," Hey Hinata, go get the other teams for me ok? And put a little confidence in yourself _and get some of naruto's confidence rubbed on you to._

"Oh Sasuke-kun!!! Do you want to go on a date?" said Sakura.

"Naruto, I challenge you a tennis game right after this! If I lose I will do 100 push-ups, if I fail I shall do 200 pull-ups!!" Lee said.

"Oh Neji-kun!!! Do you want to go on a date?" said Tenten

"Good luck you guys and naruto, you better not get your assed kicked too bad! Hinata's going to have to save your butt a lot I bet!" Kiba said.

"good luck…"Shino muttered.

"Good luck Naruto and Hinata!! Wish you the best!!!" Ino said. _Wished Shikamaru had that much energy though!_

"Yeah, good luck…how troublesome" Shikamaru said gaining a painful elbow by Ino. "Owe…"

"Yea--Munch munch good luck! munch munch" said Chouji eating on some good potato chips.

Sasuke and neji were not there though anymore hoping to get away from the lovesick girls chasing after them.

"Thanks you guys…with all your cheers we will definitely win this competition!!!" said Naruto.

"Yes, with your cheers we shall do well, I hope" Hinata said still a little unsure.

"We will do well Hinata-chan!!! Why else would we have done all that training for?" Naruto said so confidently that Hinata's worries were literally flushed down the drain.

"cough cough now that I have your attention…"Tsunade said.

"Are you two an item now??" everyone else said except Hinata, Naruto, and Tsunade.

"NO!!!! We're not an item!!! How could you think of selling us in a flea market!!!" Naruto not understanding what they meant, But Hinata was knowing full well what they had meant though and was blushing pretty deeply when they had said it.

"As in are your boyfriend and girlfriend dobe" Sasuke said for a short moment before starting to run away from Sakura again.

"I am NOT A DOBE!!! Ummm, are we a couple Hinata-chan??" naruto asked bluntly. Every feel down anime-style.

"Yes…w-we are… remember??" Hinata said while blushing a little.

-------------------------------------FlashBack-----------------------------------------

_Hinata and Naruto were practicing tennis privately together knowing full well that Hiashi would not allow her to practice with someone else, more so being the kyuubi container._

_They were going on for another day of practice as Naruto had been developing some accuracy, something that he wasn't that good at as well like his bushins before learning Kage Bushin. He had certainly gotten better from being a person who knew nothing about it to someone who could at least go at par with normal players without his special hits he made._

_When going on to the tennis courts this time, they were caught by one of the Hyuuga members as they had made a run for it to the forest hoping to lose them. They had made it so far so well until Hinata had tripped on a root, luckily Naruto had been there to break her fall and instead of backing her up, he fell down as well having her on him. When doing this, they had accidentally locked their lips and kissed each other passionately for a couple seconds before getting back up. They both at that moment were blushing pretty deeply then and had decided that they were safe from the Hyuugas and decided to practice somewhere else that day. _

"_I'm sorry for kissing you Hinata-chan…must have been your first kiss" Naruto had been a little mad at himself because he did not have enough self-control to stop the kiss they were in._

"_It's ok Naruto-kun…That was like a dream come true for me" Hinata had said while blushing at the fact she had told him she had liked him in an unclear manner. _

"_So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend Hinata-chan?" Naruto understanding she had liked him in that part._

"_I would like it to, but would you want to be my boyfriend?" Hinata asked surprised at her ownself she was talking to Naruto in a fluid motion the whole way for a while now._

"_Sure, I would love to." Naruto saying giving her a kiss on the cheek until they left to practice again._

--------------------------------------End FlashBack-----------------------------------

"Oh yeah!!! I remember now!!!" Naruto said.

Everyone had been thinking now how Naruto could even forget such a momentous moment. Then again, he is our number one obnoxious ninja.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, your tournament consists of 50 teams each with their own style. You first of all will be facing a team from hidden rock known for using much more power in their sleeves as possible. In other words, they like smashing the ball. Good luck team Konoha!!!" Tsunade had said before they had went off to do their thing.

(Lets just skip through the many battles that are to come and go to the Semi Finals shall we? I'm too lazy to put all those battles they had.)

"YOSH!!! Were kicking as Hinata-chan!!! Were gonna go so far that we are going to beat all the rest!" Naruto always so ever confident the whole way.

They had made it to the Semi-Finals and were walking to the tennis courts only to see their opponents. Naruto was going to die laughing when he saw the team they were up against.

"HAHAHAHA!!! It's some oversized guy in a huge red suit and a little midget with green clothing, but it is cool how he got those pointy ears." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, it's impolite to make fun of the other team even though they look funny, they have to of gotten here for a reason you know." Hinata said.

"Your right Hinata-chan, they must be good for a reason!!" Naruto had said before yelling at the other team."You guys can serve!!! And may the best man win!!!"

It had gone through the game where it was a total of 3 sets total. It was on the last set and game where Naruto and Hinata where leading 2 sets to 1 and them about to win the game. That was until the big man and the midget finally told them the almighty words that had put every other tennis team in their place.

"Naruto and Hinata, please let us win this game and I shall not put you on the naughty list for I am the one and only Santa Clause!!!" Santa said" HO HO HO!!"

"Yeah and I'm Santa's little helper" Naruto said.

"Sorry, that roles mine" said the midget who had appeared to be Santa's little helper.

"We won't lose to you, I'm sorry but this title belongs to Konoha" Naruto said.

"Then you shall be put on the naughty list after this game" Santa booming each word out loud.

Soon after, the game had quickly ended and they had met up afterwards.

"Ho ho ho!! Guess your team is pretty confident" Santa said," And by the way, those other teams were just not lacking the ninja pride I guess. I still will give them presents though, but you two I shall give the gift that keeps on giving!!" Santa then gives them some tickets.

"Ehhhh… What are these for?" naruto complaining about it.

"These are passports to the North Pole of course!!! Come visit me sometime. And for now, Ho Ho Ho and a Merrrrry Christmas to AAAALLLLLLL!!!!" After he had said his famous phrase, he had just disappeared along with snow falling down with it.

"Well, wasn't that very strange Hinata-chan." Naruto said

"Yes, very strange." Hinata said.

"Off to the finals Hinata-chan and were going to win it all the way!!!!" Naruto saying all so proudly like he always did.

After a couple hours of waiting the time of the hour had arrived. The best team knowned throughout the land had been placed against them. The school team of Seigaku and the people they were against were Ryoma Echizen and Momo (ahaha didn't get his last neam though . ).

They shook hands first then flipped a coin. It seemed like Naruto and Hinata went first. Hinata had started if off only to hit the ball well enough only to hit the ground and stop there like the drop hit but a serve. Seigaku were thinking wow, as Hinata had gained them the first set with the help of Naruto.

Ryoma had a different idea though, "Made Made Dane" He had said putting on a smirk with his right hand serving. He had jumped up and smashed the ball.

Naruto had thought this would have been an easy hit to do but as soon as it hit the ground it paced and was about to hit the face. He immediately ducked and they had scored the first points. Hinata had the same luck as Naruto.

This time Naruto had been hit the ball put not to strongly, as it rised in the air, Momo has jumped up and smashed it through the ground. It had went through that simultaneously until they had won the whole set.

It was now Naruto's turn to serve as he had served it powerful and hard at Ryoma. He could not handle the pressure and gotten the point. Momo however was their powerdrive and was able to hit it back with more force, but Hinata had other plans as she used her knowledge and analysis to see which side would be the weakest point and hit it back. Even though with not much force, the Seigaku team had no expected it and had lost that point.

It was very tiring for Hinata and Naruto, but with the cheerings they were getting from their teammates, they had managed enough stamina to gain the last game to get the set making them one set towards victory.

It had been Momo's serve as he hit it just like naruto had been. They had done quite well until Naruto had hit it back with much force to Ryoma. He then for some reason switched hands and hit it strait back like it wasn't as much trouble as before. He then said again, "Made Made Dane." They then heard his couch tsking as she said "I guess we should have told you, but that wouldn't be much fun. He's left-handed."

Soon after that they had much trouble getting in hard hits while Momo had sometimes gotten his dunk smash in. Ryoma also put in his split-step (is that how it's called again?). It is a very hard thing to do, but with timing, he could get a step in further and more capable of hitting the ball. After much trouble of the games, they had finally evened the score of the set of 2-2.

It was again after all this time for Hinata to serve again; she had been successful in her drop serves until it had started to hurt her hand. Then she had to resort back to regular serves while the score was deuce in the last game where if Naruto and Hinata won, they had won the finale.

After thirty minutes, they had won their deuce saying that the coach already announced them they would lose already. The couch though was thoroughly surprised too in a way because the tag team they had made for this was just made a week ago as well. If it were the "golden pair", Hinata and Naruto probably would have lost. They then took a break and they had went to go eat ramen with everyone and with the group of the seigaku team.

Strangely enough though, Momo and Ryoma Echizen weren't there to eat with them, when they had asked why they had gotten an answer quite clearly. A man who supposedly be a player who relied on informational use had said they were to be punished unless…they had drinked his special juice.

When Naruto had tried it, he had ran all the way to the bathroom just to puke it out. Everyone was laughing so much afterwards when he came back. After having such a good time, it was time that they parted and went back home. Once everyone had gone home from that tennis competition, they put the trophy right up next to the hokage's office for all to see.

Authors notes- I wanted to get Naruto and Hinata together soon enough because they had looked so nice together. I had also made this chapter extra long this time because I had not updated yesterday and I felt bad hahahaha!!! Well, as long as the 10000 word markage was hit, I will be content with my story and hope for some people to review!!! Even though this was a Christmas Special, I hope you enjoyed reading it because right after I will go on with the story…maybe ;;


	7. the leaf festival part 2

Summary- that is not for me to know and you to find out 

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

This is my very first fic, I accept everything as a review as of now, enjoy to thy hearts desire??

--this also is happening like after the chuunin exams, lets just say that sasuke never ran away, only shikamaru turned into a chuunin and apparently, ino and shikamaru has already hooked up—

Note- I'm still going to write this fanfic now, but I'm going to start posting a new one up as well now!! It won't be as random as this but hopefully makes more sense, and I give thanks to the many and basically only reviews I got from 1 man (or person ;;). plus I know how messy this fanfiction is anyways ;; probably not going to go much further though!

"hello" speech

_hello_ thinking

**hello **kyuubi

laws of misconceptions – by GoldCase

Chapter 6: The ongoing on the leaf festival

Now that naruto had put his huge trophie onto the hokages office, he was content now on being a hokage as ever, and he could brag how good he was at tennis even if Hinata did a whole lot of that work for him during the games.

Naruto had now after that workout ran torwards training area 7 so he could get some extra training in before he went to the bridge.

He started out with some simple things and did about 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups and 30 laps around konoha. (he got punished by kyuubi because he never trained during his time playing tennis.

After about 2 hours of training, he finally started to run to the bridge realizing he was late by an hour or so.

_Hey now that I think about it…kakashi's never earlier anyway!!! Why should I go any faster and run. Might as well walk while im at it! _Naruto thought as he started to slow down his pace

He was now getting much nearer to the bridge as he saw Sakura-chan and Sasuke there still waiting for Kakashi.

"Your late Naruto!!!!" Sakura yelled at him while bashing at him, Sasuke on the other hand just said, "hmm?" and just went back to what he was doing.

"But Sakura-chan…Kakashi isn't even here yet…"

"NO BUTTS!!! Just because kakashi is late doesn't mean you have the ri—"

suddenly a poof just arrived just out of nowhere as kakashi arrived to the scene as if planned by a mysterious dictator. "hello, im sorry, I had to go help a lad—"

"LIAR!!!" both Sakura and Naruto said at the same time as if it were going in a routine.

"well, I guess since were all settled here it would hurt to tell you but, there are no missions today" Kakashi saying the last part in a dark and gloomy voice.

"WHAT!!!! No mission!!! That's just bogus…oh well, Sasuke-kuuuun!!! Want to go to the leaf festival with me??" sakura desperately trying to get him to go with her.

Meanwhile, Naruto just walks away looking down thinking about if he should even try to go. He was so enthusiastic just a couple weeks ago, but now things were different and he was accually thinking, yes thinking, of the possibilities of what could happen.

He decided a little later to drop by team 8 to say hi to hinata. He might as well on the way treat her to some ramen and then take her home afterwards, its only right since he is her girlfriend right??

--Hinata—

_theres no missions today…I wonder if I could ask Naruto-kun to go out with me to the leaf festival. I will ask him before the leaf festival arrives, I know I will. Wait, there he is walking torwards me!!! _

"oh…Hi naruto-kun!" Hinata then starts to turn red. "ano…umm…w-would y-you gototheleaffestivalwithme!!!

--regular point of view--

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with you Hinata-chan if it's ok with you of course." Naruto trying to act like a gentleman as much as he can.

"of course its ok with me!!!" hinata gaining the willpower suddenly to talk to Naruto about going.

"All right then!! Then in 2 days we shall meet at this exact spot and go to the leaf festival together!!!" Naruto talking giving his foxy little grin as he goes along with it.

After they had finished talking they had decided to part with each other. Naruto had decided to train a little more because Kyuubi says as a motto that "if you have time to talk, you have time to train" Naruto of course though had not liked this motto as much saying that he would have to work harder, but then again thought of all the cool jutsus he might learn!!!

Hinata had a lot of things on mind as well as she decided to walk home and prepare for their "date" to the leaf festival. She had a lot to think about, what to wear, what naruto might like the most about what she might wear, is she even pretty enough to go. She had a rough time but her servents who favor her because of her kindness had helped her pick out the perfect dress to wear on that day.

After the long time of doing their own businesses, the day had come on where the leaf festival was going to take place. Naruto and Hinata were locket hands as they were walking strait to the gates of the leaf festival…

Authors notes- Hope you had enjoyed this chapter!!! I finally linked my first chapter lol. I bet you people were thinking why the first chapter had nothing to do with the rest!! I don't write much per chapter, but all the chapters will have a significance later on if there is one. I know my story is a really messy one. I am also soon making a new one as I said before, thanks!!


End file.
